Until Sunrise
by SchaffyTaffy15
Summary: AU- This is a story that follows different lives through the first War. Sirius Black has a mission that takes him to a dark and dangerous place where he meets Sienna, who is just as trapped as he is. Their lives are bleak until sunrise.


AN: I don't own any thing that you recognize… but the plot is purely mine!

Just so you know, this is an AU it sort of follows the originally plot and time line but don't except it to be aligned the whole time because it's not going to be! Enjoy!

* * *

1978

Sirius Black stood out on the steps of the church. The sun beat down on his dark hair and handsome face. To say that he was happy would certainly be an understatement. Within minutes he was joined by his best friend, James Potter. Sirius clapped him on the back and James beamed.

"Congrats mate," Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks! I still can't believe it. I feel like I'm dreaming," James replied. Sirius laughed.

"Oh yeah I know what you mean. Honestly, I was expecting her to yell at any second, 'Gotcha!' and run from the church." He joked. James scowled.

"Hey! That's my wife you are talking about!" He smiled dreamily at the word wife. Sirius smirked and shook his head indulgently.

"Like I said before, congrats. I'm really happy for you… for you both! And just think, from here on out, you can tease her whenever you want about how she use to say she'd never like you…" Sirius said with a laugh. James smiled.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not tempt her temper, if you know what I mean." They laughed together for a moment.

"So have you thought about that mission? You know the one…" Sirius asked while waving his hand, as if to explain what he knew he couldn't say out loud. James lost his smile.

"Yeah I have… Have you?" Sirius nodded his head solemnly.

"Yes. And I'm going to do it. I know it needs to be done and I don't really have anything to lose." Sirius said with a shrug. "It's not like I'm married." He threw James a smile which was returned.

"True, very true. But still…" James began to say but stopped short as the church doors opened again.

"There you two are! We've been looking for you. It's picture time!" Sirius laughed.

"Yes, dear." James said with a smile. Lily beamed at her new husband and they shared a kiss.

"It's nice outside. Let's take a picture out here." Sirius suggested.

"Sounds great! Let me go get Remus to take the photo." She said then disappeared back inside the church. James sighed and looked at his best friend.

"I think I might take the mission too." Sirius looked surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"No, but who can be sure of anything anymore?" James replied. "All I know is that if I didn't do everything I could, well, I'm not sure I could live with myself. That's not the man I want to be and that's not the man whom Lily loves." Sirius stared at his friend for a long moment then nodded. He gave a weary smile.

"To another crazy adventure together…" he said. James and Sirius preformed their silly handshake that they had made up the first day they met on the train to school.

"Cheers, Padfoot!" James said with a laugh. The doors behind them opened again and they were greeted with a babble of noise. Lily deftly maneuvered James and Sirius, as well as her maid of honor, Alice, into the poses she wanted. Then she took her place next to James and beamed.

"Ready, Remus!" She shouted at her friend, who was at the bottom of the church steps.

"Alright! On the count of three. One… Two… Three!" *click*

* * *

Sienna Parker had never been so frustrated in her whole life. She fled her childhood home without a backward glance. She loved her family but that didn't mean she had to like them. And at this point in time, she most definitely did not like them. She knew they just wanted to protect her but it's not like she was going to willingly live in a bubble. She wanted to live life not be afraid of every scrap and bruise life often left upon a person.

Sienna knew that the real root of the problem was the growing tension and rumor of war. But what kind of trouble would an archivist run into. She spent most of her days in libraries reading old texts, not out in about causing trouble with people. She sighed. Hopefully her family would come around in a few days. Until then, Sienna planed on doing what she had wanted to do… She was leaving Ireland and heading to England. She was going to accept the post as the new archivist in the Ministry in London. A giggle escaped as she packed up her small flat. She was overcome with excitement at the entire great unknown that she was about to experience.

* * *

1979

Peter Pettigrew had never been brave. In fact, one could even argue he was a huge coward. He was just as surprised as anyone when the Hat shouted out Gryffindor. But he was ecstatic because that meant he would be with his friends… His friends. If they knew what he was about to do now… Well, they probably wouldn't believe it but they certainly wouldn't allow him to go through with it.

Too bad they hadn't known. He wasn't even sure he wanted to do it. Well, he knew he didn't want to but he was just so afraid. Even in his own mind, he knew how pathetic that excuse sounded. Pathetic or not, it was the truth. He wished he had been a simple innocent casualty in the war. Better that, then a traitor but even as he thought it, he knew it was already too late. His fate was sealed; he just hoped that he never got found out.

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath. He had been on his mission for the past year and finally he had something to report to the Order. He quickly apperated to Headquarters with his news. He would hardly call it good news but at this point in the war, any news was better then having nothing to report.

Upon entering Headquarters he ran headlong into Lily Evans. Potter, he mentally corrected himself. She smiled up at him.

"Got lots on your mind, Mr. Black?" She inquired. He gave a nod.

"You have no idea Mrs. Potter." He replied tiredly. Lily looked worried. She had just meant to tease him but now was concerned by the sharpness and stress that her friend was exuding.

"Sirius, what is it?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Later. At the meeting." Lily nodded then said. "James is downstairs. The meeting is going to start in 15." And with that, Sirius went off to find James.

* * *

Sienna knew she was in trouble. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. She thought back on the past year. Her parents hadn't come around as quickly as she thought they would. But surprisingly, it didn't upset her too much because she threw herself into her new job. She loved her work and the London Ministry had so much more work that need to be done. She had the cutest little flat above an ice-cream parlor. And it even had a balcony which she could sit with a cup of tea and watch the sunrise, when the rare mood struck her. She even had made some new friends. One man, Peter, well, she kind of pitied him at first but he turned out to be rather entertaining. He had some really great stories from his school days.

She felt a rush of blood go to her face. She was a fool and she hated feeling foolish. Peter was not what he appeared to be and she found that out the hard way. She was furious that he was the main reason she was in this situation. She felt a hard shove from behind her and she walked forward. A young girl in front of her was crying and cradling a broken arm. Sienna sighed. She knew she looked rather beat up and bruised too. Yet what she really was upset about was how badly she wanted to comfort the young girl with the broken arm but she knew that if she did, it would end badly for her and the child. She took a half of step closer and tilted her head down a fraction of an inch.

"It's going to be alright. You just need to be brave. Take a deep breath… Everything will work out," She whispered to the young girl who had quieted to strain to hear Sienna's soothing words. She prayed that her words would be true but she doubted that everything was going to work out.

The girl in front of her had a slight smile on her face even though tears still streamed down her face. Sienna smiled in return. Then a person wearing black robes grabbed the young girl, laughed when she let a scream of pain as the person had grabbed her broken arm.

"Avada Kedavra!" Blinding green light and the young girl dropped to the ground, dead. A whoosh of air left Sienna. The person in the black robes grabbed her next. Yes, she was in deep trouble. She closed her eyes and waited for the green light which never came. Instead she felt excruciating pain in her arm and she smelled burnt flesh. She looked down at her arm, as she was released. Red angry flesh and black burnt numbers now graced her arm. Fear gripped her like a vice. She was alive but she was now a prisoner. She cursed the day she met Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

James looked horrified when Sirius had finished. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image that was burned in his mind. He looked up at his best friend in disbelief.

"Are you sure? Are you positive you heard right?" James asked. Sirius looked grim.

"I am positive. At first, I thought I had misunderstood but I _saw_ it! These places, prison camps, they are real!" Sirius was shaking with anger and disgust. James looked away.

"Alright, well at least we know about them now. We can fight against them and it brings us one step closer to bringing this damn war to an end." James said fiercely. Sirius nodded slowly.

"I'm not really sure how this information is going to help…" The two young men shared a bleak look, neither really knowing what to say. A light knock on the door and Lily poked her head into the room.

"Sorry but the meeting is going to start any minute now." Both men stood up and exited the room.

Sirius prepared himself for what he was about to report to the Order. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had gone to an all new low. They were rounding up muggles and muggle-borns alike and holding them in these prison camps. Sirius doubted that many, if any, would be lucky enough to survive these camps.


End file.
